


calamity ruction

by athenathereader



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adopted Children, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Death, F/M, Fights, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Mild Gore, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), POV Female Character, Swearing, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenathereader/pseuds/athenathereader
Summary: you were born into the kurta clan 15 years before the 287th hunter exam. life was great in the lukso province with you, your happy family, your best friend,until the spiders struck.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	calamity ruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Merry Chistmas and happy holidays guys!  
> I was feeling creative so I'm starting a new story.  
> (My writing is rusty, I'm trying :))

It was eleven AM. Your alarm clock hadn’t gone off on time again and your mother warned you not to sleep so late for a third time in the row. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, bangs flailing in front of your hands. The birds and the sun were encouraging you from the other side of the window to wake up. And then your mom was.

“Y/N! Are you awake?” She knocked at the door and opened it, seeing you under your cover still. “Oh Y/N, you were supposed to get up and help with the errands today.” She shook her head and adjusted the laundry basket on her hip. “There’s still some left to do, Aimi and Emiko will help you.” She sat the basket down in front of your door and motioned for you to get up. “Yes mother- sorry, I’ll get right on it.” You swung your legs around and let your feet touch the ground, while your mom smiled and left your room. You sighed and looked out the window again. Lately you’ve just been too tired to get out of bed. On time at least, and it didn’t help that you did chores most of the time when you did. You got up and walked to your dresser, changing into you white shirt and pants and then your Kurta garb. Your family usually wore lavender clan clothing with deep purple decorations.

You slipped on your shoes and checked your mirror to make sure you looked okay for the day. Your hair wasn't the best, it was pretty bed-head-ish actually. You didn’t have the energy to do anything but finger comb it on the way out.

You left your room and went into the main room of your house. It was pretty small- the floorboards creaked with every third step you took. and the furnace plus a few 

lanterns were the only things that provided heat and light on these cooler days. Your sisters Emiko and Aimi were at the table eating what looked like a bowl of onion soup. “It’s about time you got up Y/N!” Aimi slid an unattended bowl of soup towards an empty chair at the table. She was a sweetheart, and was turning eight years old in only a few weeks. Even with your financial situation she never complained about getting few presents. Or even none at all. You weren’t even sure if you remembered a day that she complained.

The eldest sister Emiko on the other hand, complained pretty much all 19 years of her life. Why her hair had to be green and not blonde like all the _pretty_ Kurta. Or why their family could only afford to eat soup and vegetables nearly every day. It got tiring, and your attitude didn’t make it any better.

“Thanks Aimi.” You gave her a warm smile, and Emiko took another large sip of her soup. You did the same, humming at the savory taste and the warm liquid down your throat. Your mom sure knew her way around a kitchen. “I’m sorry I didn’t help out this morning- I’ll do the laundry today. It’s on me.” You sipped the soup again and swallowed, a light ‘ah’ escaping your mouth.

“You do owe us. This is, what, the fifth time now? That’s almost a week.” Emiko rolled her eyes and picked up her bowl to down the rest of her soup. “No, Mekie, it’s the third. Consider this a formal apology.” You swirled the mushrooms around in your bowl with the decaying wooden spoon. If only your dad was still around. He was a skillful sculptor back when he was alive. All he needed was a block of wood and you’d all have new utensils in hours. Emiko and Aimi smiled in relief that their break would start a little early.

“Well when you finish, meet us at the market. We wanna spend our allowance today!” Aimi slurped up the rest of her soup, it dripping onto the table and her garb just a tad. You giggled and swallowed down another spoonful, chewing on a cut mushroom. “Sure, I wouldn’t miss it Aimi.” On Thursdays you all got a 900 jenny allowance to spend or save to your heart’s desire. Of course Aimi always blew hers the minute your mother put it in her hand. Emiko sometimes had a two weak streak before she caved and spent it all. But you had been saving for four months now. It was enough for Aimi’s gift and maybe something else for yourself. Excited, you quickly started to finish your soup so you could get onto the laundry and meet up with your sisters.

Your hands were tired from all the scrubbing and clothes line hanging. Not to mention you had to refill the pail with clean water every ten minutes. At least you had finished the hard part, and now you only had a few more pieces left to hang. The wind blew your hair, the grass, and the dandelions hugging at your ankles. Today was a beautiful day despite the temperature. And of course you were losing focus on what you were supposed to be doing. Then your eyes met with a boy you were familiar with. Kurapika was his name. He was absolutely beautiful, his eyes were a beautiful grey like yours, and his hair was golden and flowy. He often hung around with his best friend Pairo. Kurapika was probably the dreamiest boy you’d seen around so far.

“I never would've guessed this pairing,” Your brother Mamoru came outside and saw you watching someone from afar. “Hm? See someone you like Y/N?” He snickered which earned him an irritated sigh “You wish someone thought about you like that Mamo.”

When he was seven, and your mother was pregnant with you, your mother and father adopted Mamoru into your family. He had been abandoned in the middle of a harsh winter, so they took him in and treated him like family. As far as you were concerned you would always be siblings through and through.

“I already do. Mary, from the house down the road. I think she’s into me.” He grabbed onto someone’s white shirt from the basket and tossed it over the line to help you out. “Don’t even think about it. If anyone comes near you I’ll have no choice but to kick their ass.” You sighed and giggled.

“That’s unnecessary Mamo, I’m not a baby. And I’m not focused on a relationship right now. My goal is to take the hunter exam this year. And pass it.” Your older siblings knew what you wanted to do, but none of you told your mom just yet. It would break her heart knowing you would take the exit test to leave the land you resided in, and to take part in a dangerous exam like that. But being a hunter had always been your dream.

“Well, whatever you decide, I’m not going anywhere. I’m always gonna be there for my family. You guys were here for me.” Mamoru said as he hung a pair of pants while you hung the last bit of fabric on the line. You wiped your wet hands onto your pants and smiled, just as you thought the love you had for your family couldn’t get any deeper. What would you do without them? Your family and this clan was all you had, and all that you were. Leaving would be so difficult.

“Are you coming with us to the market square? We’re all spending our jenny today.” You said and watched as Mamoru flipped his brown hair out of the way of his face. “Nah. Mom wants me to help get dinner for tonight and I don’t wanna bail on her again. Plus I can save it for once.” It was true, he was as bad at saving as Aimi. “That’s a first. Have fun, I guess.” You turned your attention over to Kurapika and his friend running off together on a horse. Before you could wonder where he was you hear your mother’s voice from inside the back door. “Y/N! Aimi! Mekie! I’m going now, come on Moru!” You both looked and he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

“Guess I’m goin’. Let me know how stuff goes.” Mamoru walked back into the house to leave, and you waved as he went off.

You met up in the market with your sisters like you promised, and brought along your friend Jaye. You’d been friends since you were in diapers. If you weren’t with your family, you were probably with her. She was also the great granddaughter of the Kurta Clan Elder. With all the money she had, she was more than welcome to shop with you judgement-free. She was also the only other person who knew about your plans for life later on.  


“Emiko, does this dress make me look funny?” Jaye posed in front of her, and you and Aimi looked it over. As if Aimi had a good fashion sense “The shoulders are a bit broad, but it works.” Emiko picked up a dress for herself and held it up to her body, Aimi of course imitated her actions. “Oh it looks fine on you. Perfect for fancy stuff.” You looked up and saw Kurapika again. He looked so happy, he had a beautiful smile and the most gorgeous laugh. You analyzed his face again. Those grey eyes that you could drown in, everything about him seemed so perfect and just right. Then you heard a snapping noise go from quiet to loud in your ear, “Helloooo, earth to Y/N?” The girls were staring at you. “Oh, sorry guys..” You tried not to stutter and trip over your words, luckily you were successful.

“Were you looking at that guy?” Jaye pointed at some shorter, pig nosed boy in a pink garb.

“Of course not you nut. _Him_.” You looked at Kurapika scanning over other white shirts to add to his wardrobe. “He's so amazing…” You smiled warmly and clutched onto the bag with Aimi’s birthday gift. “But I don’t wanna get distracted. Because you know, my plan for the hunter exam.” You whispered slightly just in case someone could hear you. Aimi was too busy looking at the pretty dresses and skirts on the shelves nearby to pay much attention. Emiko let out a ‘tsk tsk’ under her breath. “I still think it’s a bad idea. You’re gonna get killed- you only took weapons class for three months.”

“Three months because I passed early. And as soon as I get my license, I’m coming back for Jaye and maybe even the rest of you if you wanna take the exam. I’d be happy to coach you all” Your smile turned quickly into a confident one, earning a lighthearted laugh from Jaye. “If you say so, just don’t do anything too crazy. Like dying.” She stacked up more clothes and shoes onto her arm. Your older sister sighed and looked away from you, folding her arms in disdain.  


“Don’t remind me of the risk.” You smiled and looked over the clothes on the racks. Not to buy of course, but they were nice to browse around in. It gave you a moment to think. It sounded crazy, But you wondered if Kurapika was taking the exam too. Maybe his family actually allowed him to? Who knew. You couldn’t wait to live your dream. A professional hunter that could provide for your family and sustain them property. This was the opportunity you've been dreaming of, the moment you had been waiting for. And it starts sooner than you could even imagine, it was blissful to even think about.  


You, Jaye, and your sisters hung out until the evening rolled around. You watched some musical performances in the center of town, hung around in the park, even helped you “train” for the exams (running around the wild game woods and trying to catch a wild boar with your bear hands, which ended in your knees being scraped and not having a special dinner for that night). Before it could get too dark, you and Jaye prepared to part ways for the evening. Waving at each other while she dashed off home with her bags full of clothes.  


You returned home, to see your mother stirring in the cooking pot over the fire. The smell of fresh spices, carrots, broccoli and more crashed into your nose and flowed up to your brain and practically had you floating “Smells good.” You sat your bag down near the door and walked towards the kitchenette. “Oh I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Why don’t the three of you go and wash up? It’s almost ready.” She smiled back at you and your sisters, earning a polite nod from you. "Yes mother."  


You washed your hand clean of the dirt and grass from that afternoon in the leaky basin set up outside the toilet, then returned to see the table being set. You sat with your family, made your toast, and started eating.

Towards the end of your meal and small conversations, Emiko finally spoke up after swallowing the last gulp of her vegetable soup. She had a glint in her eye. Guilt, excitement, anger, who knew. It was nearly unreadable. “Y/N’s taking the exit test this year.” You side eyed her silently, and Mamoru stopped eating. _Oh shit_. You knew where this was going. "Emiko," Mamoru glanced at her, 'What are you doing?' he mouthed over to her. She ignored him clearing her throat curtly.  


“Oh? What for?” Your mom looked between the four of you and paused her eating with a confused expression. No one took the exit exam unless they wanted to explore and branch out... Unless, it couldn't be the third option she was thinking about.  


“Training for the hunter exam. The next one starts maybe a week after Aimi’s birthday and-“ Your mom’s spoon clattered against the table once she dropped it.

“Emiko.. Why...? Why would you tell her?!” You glared at her and gripped onto your spoon so tight you would’ve gotten a splinter had it not been sanded and polished. “Why wouldn’t you tell me Y/N? I won’t allow it! Taking that brutal exam would be- be throwing your life away. That’s how your father left us. He would’ve been here had he never gone to that stupid exam.” You mom pressed her hands against the table, her face flushing in slight anger at your reckless decision. You swore her eyes were tearing up to ice the cake.  


You tossed your spoon onto the table, looking away from her and not being able to look her in the face- Not while she had that expression. You knew this would happen eventually, just not so soon. Now you needed to face the music when you weren't ready to “I’m _not_ our father! This could really help us mom, and I’m not a child anymore! I...- I-” You stood from the table and went into your room, closing the door behind you and not waiting up. You didn't know what else to say with all these emotions crashing into you face first. Frustration? Sadness? Anger? Betrayal was a harsh word, but it's the first thing that came to mind when you were trying to make sense of what you were feeling. Or the feeling of six daggers to the gut and twisting. Heartbreak.  


You felt tears forming in your eyes and sat on the edge of your bed in misery. They started to slide down your cheeks one by one until they all came tumbling down. _Thanks a lot Emiko_. So much for the 288th exam. How could they be so selfish? You felt like nobody understood you anymore. It was hopeless. A hopeless death wish that your father took on years ago. Now you were headed down the same path without a single supporter in your corner. Or so it felt. You didn't know anymore.  


_Fine. I’ll do it all myself. I’ll just have to come back for them later in life after they've accepted it_. You knew it was risky. You were ill equipped and not prepared. The weapons class and the weekly boar fight simply wouldn't cut it. Which is why you initially gave yourself an extra year to train in the first place. Smooth move. There would have to be a change of plans now. You mother knew everything. You couldn't sit there and wait around any longer.  


You sniffed and wiped at your face while the tears kept coming, slower now, the moonlight against your face making your vision glisten. You cried yourself to sleep that night. Your mind was made up.

You were taking the 287th hunter exam in three weeks. No one would stop you now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a one shot just to practice ny writing so i’m probably gonna keep it that way:)


End file.
